Paper Plane
by che24
Summary: —Tulis semua harapan hidup kalian di selembar kertas lalu lipat kertas itu menjdai sebuah pesawat kertas. Layaknya legenda tentang peri gigi yang mengabulkan permintaan anak kecil yang giginya tanggal juga akan berlaku di sini, harapanmu yang tertulis di paper plane akan terkabul— / TaoRis / KrisTao / OneShot / hope u like this all


—_Tulis semua harapan hidup kalian di selembar kertas lalu lipat kertas itu menjdai sebuah pesawat kertas. Layaknya legenda tentang peri gigi yang mengabulkan permintaan anak kecil yang giginya tanggal juga akan berlaku di sini, harapanmu yang tertulis di paper plane akan terkabul—_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Title: Paper Plane**

**Cast: WuFan - Tao**

**Rated: K+**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Warning: Yaoi | Aku — Kris | Kau — Tao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dirimu

Dirimu yang kini tengah bersiul pelan di bawah rindangnya pohon ek yang ada di salah satu tanah lapang yang kosong.

Tanganmu tengah sibuk melipat-lipat kertasnya, hingga terbentuk sebuah model pesawat kertas yang siap di terbangkan.

'Fufufufu'

Suara siulan yang berasal dari bibirmu membuatku tersenyum menatapnya yang duduk di sampingku. Suara siulan tanpa nada dan irama tentu dia tidak sedang menirukan sebuah lagu kan?

"Kau sedang apa? Bersiul tanpa nada seperti itu," aku menutup buku milikku dan menarik satu lembar kertas lipat berwarna kuning di antara kertas lipat lainnya yang berserakan di atas tikar yang kita gunakan untuk alas duduk.

Ekor matamu melirik ke arahku lalu kembali bersiul.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, mencoba membiarkannya berbuat sesuka hatimu. Beberapa pena dengn berbagai warna juga tergeletak di sekitar kertas lipat yang kau biarkan berantakan.

'Sssrrr'

Desir angin yang mulai kering karena sekarang penghujung bulan mei, penghujung musim semi yang akan digantikan oleh musim panas. Aku benci musim panas.

Aku melihatmu tersenyum lebar saat merasakan ada angin menerpa wajahmu, membiarkannya seperti bias lembut matahari sore hari menerpa paras manismu.

"Akhirnya anginnya datang juga."

Kau menerbangkan pesawat kertas yang baru saja kau buat.

Jadi, kau bersiul untuk memanggil angin?

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja bermain pesawat kertas, Tao," ejekku seraya memasukkan buku yang tadi kubaca ke dalam tas hitam milikku.

Kau menatapku sinis dan mencibir perlahan, "Aku tidak hanya bermain pesawat kertas Kris ge," sangkalmu. Jemari panjangmu meraih beberapa kertas berwarna-warni itu dan mengumpulkannya.

Beberapa daun kering terlepas dari rantingnya dan ikut jatuh di antara kertas-kertas persegi milikmu itu.

"Oh ya?"

Kau melesakkan kertas-kertas dan pena milikmu ke dalam tasku lalu memandangku sinis.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?"

Aku hanya menautkan kedua alis tebalku.

.

.

—_jika kau menerbangkan paper plane di penghujung musim semi yang kau tulis harapan hidumu maka itu akan terkabul_

.

.

Aku diam.

Kau menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh membuat senyum yang tak pernah aku tunjukkan pada siapa pun tersemat tipis di bibirku.

"Siapa yang akan mengabulkan? Bahkan tidak akan ada yang membaca harapanmu itu."

Kau diam memandangku lalu memandang ke langit senja yang mulai menyelimuti bumi.

.

"—orang yang diutus tuhan untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

Langit berwarna kelabu itu membuatku mengingat warna rambutmu yang beberapa hari yang lalu kau ubah warnanya menjadi kelabu, sedikit membuat aku protes dan kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

Masih penghujung mei, sepertinya akan hujan.

Aku kembali teringat kisah yang kau ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu tentang paper plane, kelas sudah sepi sejak mahasiswa terakhir meninggalkanku yang masih menikmati langit kelabu saat musim semi seperti ini.

Tasku tergeletak di atas meja dan beberapa barang yang ada di dalamnya terlihat berantakan, ujung plastik yang berisi kertas lipatmu membuatku tertarik.

"Kris ge masih di sini?" suara lembutmu membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja kau buka.

Kau berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar seakan-akan aku tak peduli dengan kehadiranmu.

Bibirmu mengerucut tak suka dengan sambutan yang aku berikan untukmu. Kedua tanganmu sedari tadi kau letakan di belakang tubuhmu membuatku merasakan sedikit rasa penasaran.

"Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu pada gege," ucapanmu membuatku mengerutkan keningku.

Dengan serampangan kau menarik satu kursi mendekat ke arah bangkuku.

"Tadaaa."

Setangkai bunga tulip berwarna kuning kau tunjukkan tepat di depan wajahku dengan lapisan plastik yang diikat pita berwarna merah jambu di bagian bawah.

"Lalu?"

"Issh.. kenapa kau tidak asyik ge? Kau tahu tidak—" ujarnya menjatuhkan bunga tulip itu di atas tasku yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"—tidak."

Kau memukul lenganku cukup keras, "Aku belum selesei bicara, jangan dipotong dulu."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku malas, pasti kau akan bercerita tentang—

.

.

"—paper planeku terkabul lagi."

.

.

BINGO.

Aku memutar bola mataku imajinatif, suara cemprengmu memecah kesunyian ruang kelas ini, bahkan detik jam yang sedari tadi menguasai ketenangan berhasil kau usik.

"Sudah tiga kali ini ge, paper plane ku terkabul."

Aku memandangnya ogah-ogahan. Kau —Huang ZiTao, akan selalu membeberkan tentang paper planemu yang terkabul secara misterius itu.

"Oh ya?"

Sekali lagi aku melihat raut antusias di paras manismu. Adakah pemuda 20 tahun yang selalu percaya hal-hal konyol seperti itu.

"Benar, pertama saat aku menerbangkan paper plane di tanah lapang bersamamu ge, aku menulis. Aku ingin mendapatkan cupcake di toko roti depan kampus,"

.

"—kau mendapatkannya esok paginya kan?" gumanku seraya menyerahkan kertas lipat milikmu yang selalu kau titipkan padaku.

.

Kau mengangguk, mengulurkan tangan meraih kertas lipat kesayanganmu itu.

"Kedua, saat aku menerbangkannya seusai kelas Mr. Park, aku menulis aku ingin mendapatkan buku yang harus aku baca untuk mata kuliah english itu tapi di perpustakaan buku itu banyak yang mengantri dan —"

.

"—besoknya kau mendapat panggilan dari perpustakaan karena buku itu ada yang membatalkan pinjamannya menggantinya dengan namamu."

Aku masih ingat ceritamu yang satu itu, karena kau langsung berlari ke rumahku dengan tingkah heboh menceritakan tentang kau mendapatkan buku yang kau butuhkan itu.

"Yep benar sekali dan yang terakhir aku iseng menulis aku ingin bunga tulip kuning—"

.

"—kasihan sekali siapa pun yang mengabulkan permintaanmu karena ternyata kau hanya iseng," nada suaraku terdengar sinis.

.

Kau melirikku tajam.

"Wae?" tanyaku datar, membiarkanmu membentuk pola pesawat pada kertas lipat berwarna oranye itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apakah benar ada sosok yang diutus tuhan untukku," balasmu ketus.

Aku terkekeh, membiarkanmu kembali sibuk dengan kertas lipat milikmu.

"Kau selalu meminta barang-barang, kau terlihat matre sekali Taozi," balasku.

Aku menggodanya, lihat saja dia sontak memandangku tajam dengan mata pandanya. Membiarkan manik coklat itu menyipit membentuk segaris lurus hampir tenggelam. Menikmati segaris tipis ketajaman pupilnya membuatku tersenyum simpul

Kau selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum.

Tanpa bicara lagi kau menarik pena yang ada di saku T-shirt yang aku kenakan dan menulis sesuatu di paper planemu.

Aku masih memandang tingkahmu, seakan aku tidak ada dalam jarak jangkau pandanganmu kau melewatiku dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang ada di ruang kelas lantai lima ini.

Langit masih kelabu, lahan belakang kampus yang kosong karena sepertinya akan ada projek dari dewan universitas. Sekali bersiul seperti yang kau lakukan pertama kali, seakan memanggil angin kau menerbangkan paper plane yang baru saja kau buat.

.

"—Permintaan ke empatku bukan berupa barang, jika aku bisa mendapatkannya aku akan mencari orang yang diutus tuhan untukku," ujarmu membuatku menyeringai tipis.

.

Aku berdiri melihat paper planemu masih terbang terbawa angin.

"Jja kita pulang," aku memeluk lehernya dan menarik tasku.

"Aku harus mengembalikan buku perpustakaan dulu, Kris ge tunggu saja di tempat parkir, nanti aku menyusul."

Aku menyetujui usulmu, lagipula ada hal yang harus aku lakukan sekarang tanpa kau tahu. Dan kau memberikanku waktu —

.

—untuk mengambil paper plane yang baru saja kau terbangkan, seperti yang aku lakukan sebelum ini, mengambilnya dan mengabulkan permintaanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih sibuk menulis beberapa catatan yang aku pinjam dari Xiumin hyung, teman sekelasku. Kau masih sibuk dengan buku-buku literature yang kau ambil dari rak buku di sudut kamarku.

Kini, kau tengah membuka dengan tergesa-gesa buku-buku itu seraya rebahan di kasur milikku, menimbulkan suara yang membuatku sedikit terganggu. Aku memandangmu tajam, mencoba menakutimu dengan tatapan dinginku.

Namun aku tahu kau tidak akan takut.

"Sudah empat hari," gumanmu tanpa memandangku.

"Apanya?"

Aku kembali menulis catatan karena biasanya akan ada kuis dadakan untuk mata kuliah ini, setidaknya meskipun dadakan dosen masih mengizinkan membuka catatan SENDIRI, tidak boleh meminjam.

Kau mengubah posisi telungkupmu menjadi telentang, menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih gading polos tanpa ornamen atau corak apa pun. Memeluk guling milikku.

"Sudah empat hari paper planeku belum terkabul."

Aku terkekeh mendengar keluhannya.

"Kau bergantung sekali pada paper planemu, itu tidak baik Taozi," sahutku tanpa menatapnya karena catatan yang harus aku salin masih banyak.

Suara derit tempat tidurku membuatku tahu kau mengubah posisimu lagi.

"Memang kau meminta apa?" tanyaku saat ia tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya hanya helaan napasnya yang terdengar teratur.

"Sedikit sulit sih," gumannya tak semangat. "Aku menulis jika aku ingin—"

'Ttok-ttok-ttok'

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan ucapanmu, pintu kamarku terbuka dan ibuku ada di balik pintu itu.

"Tao-er, ada Lay menjemputmu, katanya kau ditunggu mama di rumah," ujar ibuku.

Baiklah aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Kau membelalakan matamu.

"Jeongmal? Auntie tidak bercanda kan?" serumu langsung bangkit dari atas tempat tidurku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Tanpa menunggu sahutan ibuku dan tak mempedulikan penaku yang berserakan di lantai kau melompat dan melesat keluar dari kamarku.

Terdengar teriakan girangmu menemui seseorang bernama Lay di bawah sana.

Ibuku memandangku yang hanya ku balas dengan mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Auntie, Kris ge, aku pulang dulu," teriakanmu kembali terdengar dari bawah.

.

.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Kris, hingga memesan tiket China-Korea yang paling cepat empat hari yang lalu untuk menyuruh Lay pulang,"

.

.

Ucapan ibuku membuatku terkekeh, wanita cantik itu meninggalkanku untuk sekedar meneriakan kata 'hati-hati' padamu.

Aku berjalan ke arah balkon kamarku, kulihat kau tengah memeluk ibuku —cepat sekali beliau ada di sana kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna putih yang biasa digunakan ayahmu.

Sekali lagi aku berhasil mengabulkan permintaanmu.

Sejenak mataku mengikuti perginya mobil yang membawamu hingga menghilang di balik tikungan keluar dari kompleks rumahku. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan membuka satu lembar kertas lipat berwarna oranye milikmu.

Permintaan keempatmu—

.

.

.

—_aku ingin Lay gege, kakakku, mengunjungiku untuk liburan musim panas, aku sangat merindukannya._

_._

.

.

Sejak kakakmu yang bernama Lay itu datang kau seakan melupakanku. Membiarkanku duduk sendiri menghabiskan senja di tanah lapang tempat biasanya kau mengajakku bersantai setiap hari.

Ini sudah hari ke lima.

Kau masih asyik dengan kakakmu, huh? Aku merasa terabaikan jika seperti ini. Kau satu-satunya adik kelas yang berani menyapaku terlebih dahulu bahkan kau terang-terangan menguntitku hanya karena ingin tahu di mana rumahku.

Mengingat tingkahmu yang terkadang terlalu polos membuatku gemas sendiri.

Angin yang mulai terasa gerah berhembus, saat aku berjalan ke arah balkon dan membiarkannya terbuka hingga membuka lembaran halaman buku literature yang terakhir kali kau baca di atas meja belajarku. Sepi juga kamarku karena kau tidak lagi tiba-tiba menyelonong masuk ke kamarku.

Terakhir kali kata ibuku kau datang esok hari, saat aku sedang pergi ke minimarket di ujung jalan, mengambil tasmu yang tertinggal karena kau langsung pulang saat kakakmu menjemputmu -_-

'ttuk'

Aku mendongkak saat merasakan sesuatu mengenai keningku.

Paper plane berwarna biru muda.

Mataku langsung menyapu lingkungan sekitarku, mendapati sosokmu tengah berdiri di bawah sana, bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya tadi.

.

.

"—itu keinginanku kelima."

.

.

Aku terpaku, kau masih mendongkak dan membalas pandanganku. Helai kelabumu telah kembali menjadi helai legam selegam arang warna kesukaanku.

"Kenapa memberikannya padaku?"

Kau terdiam tak menjawab apa pun, masih menatapku seakan pandanganmu memberikan perintah untuk membuka paper plane yang kau terbangkan ke arahku

Tanganku tergerak membuka paper planemu. Membaca sederet kalimat dengan tulisan tanganmu yang rapi untuk ukuran tulisan seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

Ku biarkan desiran udara melingkupiku dikala napaku tertahan seperti saat ini, aku menatapnya lagi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa maksud tulisan ini Huang ZiTao?" geramku membuatmu tersenyum lalu berlari meninggalkan tempatmu berdiri.

Aku tahu—

.

Aku tahu—

.

Aku tahu—

.

Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya.

.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan saat kakiku berjalan mondar-mandir memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan hingga kau mengetahuinya.

Mengetahui jika—

.

"Itu mudah untuk dikabulkan kan Kris ge?" suara lembutmu seakan menghantam gendang telingaku setelah suara pintu terbuka dan aku melihatmu berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah.

Kau berlari kemari kan?

Aku tergugu tak membalas ucapanmu, melihatmu berjalan mendekat ke aarahku.

"Kau tahu ge, aku terkejut saat aku mengambil tasku yang tertinggal lima hari yang lalu, aku menemukan empat paper planeku ada di atas meja belajarmu."

Aku tersentak.

Jadi karena aku lupa memasukan paper planemu ke dalam laci yang membuatmu mengetahui rahasia kecilku

"Aku marah padamu ge, kau seakan tak pernah percaya apa yang aku ucapkan tapi kau selalu mengabulkan apa yang aku inginkan," kau kini berdiri di depanku membuatku sedikit menunduk memandang manik kelammu.

"Kau sempat mengejekku karena paper plane itu, tapi kau yang membuatku 'percaya' jika semua keinginanku terkabul karena paper plane itu."

Aku masih diam lidahku terasa kelu.

"Lay gege juga bilang jika dia mendapatkan kiriman tiket pesawat untuk ke korea dan berisi ancaman jika dia tidak pulang maka kau akan membunuhku, kau gila ya?"

Aku belum bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang biasanya sangat lancar aku ucapkan untuk membela diri.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa kau permainkan dengan membuatku percaya tentang paper plane itu?"

Bibirmu mengerucut kesal membuat keinginan yang selama ini aku tahan setiap kali melihat bibirmu mengerucut seperti itu menggeliat semakin keras.

Aku ingin melumat bibirmu itu Tao, apa kau tidak paham?

"Tapi kata Lay ge ada satu hal yang mungkin benar dalam paper plane itu," kau memandangku semakin dalam.

"Apa?"

Satu kata akhirnya mampu aku ucapkan dari pita suaraku yang terkesan enggan bergetar saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"—aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang diutus tuhan untukku."

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Suara deru pendingin ruangan kamarku saja yang terdengar begitu berdenging di telingaku.

"Jadi — permintaanku tidak sulit kan?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar nada suaramu yang terdengar tak yakin dan ekspresi wajahmu yang mencoba meyakinkan.

Aku memasang tampang berpikir dan melirikmu sekilas.

"Ini sedikit sulit—"

Kau memutar bola matamu dengan ekspresi malas.

"Kau bisa mengirimkan tiket pesawat kelas VIP untuk gegeku seakan keluargaku tidak bisa membelikannya tiket pesawat, kau mengancam gegeku jika dia tidak pulang bahkan kau mau ke toko bunga demi setangkai bunga tulip kuning hanya mengabulkan keinginan paling kecil itu kau tidak bisa?"

Aku melongo mendengar serentenan kalimat dari bibirmu dalam satu helaan napas. Dari mana kau belajar hingga secerewet itu Taozi? Belajar dari Baekhyun —sahabat beefmu itu? Atau belajar dari Luhan —senior kesayanganmu?

"Kau cerewet sekali,"

Mata sipitmu terbelalak, "Bisa tidak? Kalau tidak bisa aku minta tolong Kai saja yang mengabulkan permintaanku setelah ini!"

Kau berkata dengan ketus membuatku tergelak. Kai bukan sainganku jika menyangkut dirimu, Tao baby.

"Well, aku bisa mengabulkannya tapi ada satu syarat—"

.

.

"—Bukan _Kris ge menjadi milik ZiTao, tapi ZiTao yang akan dimiliki Kris," _aku mengangkat dagunya dengan telunjuk tanganku.

Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya, dia tersipu karena ucapanku.

"Itu belum adil bagaimana kalau _Kris dan ZiTao saling memiliki titik._"Aku tergelak saat dia tiba-tiba memelukku ku tepuk kepalanya perlahan.

"Jadi keinginan kelimaku terkabul?" tanyanya mendongkakkan kepalanya.

Aku mengangguk masih membiarkan dia memeluk tubuhku.

"Kalau begitu keinginan keenamku, besok Kris ge harus membuat pengumuman di seluruh kampus jika Kris ge milikku, aku tidak suka melihat senior dan junior di kampus mengejar Kris ge terus," ujarnya posesif.

Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan menjadi doraemon yang harus siap mengabulkan semua keinginannya mulai saat ini.

.

.

_Harapanku yang kelima_

_Kris ge akan menjadi milikku selamanya._

.

.

.

**End~**

.

c.n: well che terlalu doyan dgn cerita legenda2 romantis dalam khayalan che..

maap che lagi buru2 —mau part time lumayan ntar duitnya bisa buat beli album exo klo keluar walo gak tau kapan hahahha—, jadi maap gak bales review, ntar ff slanjutnya che bles komen unt appointment udah che baca kok ^^ makasih semua #tebar kisu

bocoran aja unt ff ke4 che.

.

.

_Aku terperangah melihat pemuda tampan objek fantasi semua kaum hawa memelukmu._

"_Panda aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun," celetuk Kris seraya menarik kepalamu ke dada bidangnya. "Tapi tidak di sini, kalau aku berikan di sini nanti semua akan iri."_

_Tanpa peringatan Kris langsung menyelipkan tangannya di leher dan bawah lututmu._

_Dia tersenyum menatap ke arah kami semua dan berakhir pada Junmyeon hyung yang menatap heran kelakuan pangeran sekolah._

"_Panda sudah 20 tahun jadi aku ingin memberi hadiah spesial untuknya,_ maaf_ kami tidak ikut Junmyeon-ah."_

.

.

Silahkan tebak ratednya LoL~ #php modeon

Semoga suka dengan ini juga maap jika bosen dgn che yg nongol slalu dgn TaoRis .

Oh ya page che www. face book che24. che24 / [hapus spacenya]

salam,

che24


End file.
